bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Mata Nui (Location)
Ta-Wahi Takua_on_Beach.png|Takua wandering the beach on Ta-Wahi the beginning.png|Tahu's recently opened Toa Canister on the beach File:Beginning 1.png|The cliff on Ta-Wahi beach the beginning 1.png|Atop the cliff Great_Telescope.png|The Great Telescope MNOLG_Ta-Wahi_Beach.png|Another view of the beach File:Fire region 2.png File:Fire region 1.png|The Charred Forest Mangai.png|The entrance to Ta-Koro File:Fire region 4.png|The cliffside path leading up to the cable car Northwatch.png|A member of the Ta-Koro Guard patrolling the cable car to Ko-Wahi File:The Tren Krom Break in MNOG.png File:fire village.jpg File:MNOG Ta-Koro.PNG File: Vakama's hut and the Sacred Fire.png File:Kalama and x at takoro.PNG File:Wall Of History.png|The Wall of History MoL_Ta-Koro.png|The courtyard in Ta-Koro, as seen in BIONICLE: Mask of Light Ta- Temple of_Courage.png|The Temple of Courage ta-koro view from tunnel.png|Ta-Koro viewed from the Onu-Le-Koro Subtransect agni.png|Agni at Ta-Koro's entrance shrine cleaner.png|A Ta-Matoran cleans Tahu's Suva ta-matoran dance.png|Ta-Matoran dancing Ga-Wahi File:Concept Art Ga-Koro.png|Concept art of Ga-Koro NahoBayFromAbove.png|An aerial view of Ga-Wahi Ga-Koro_Celebration.png|Ga-Matoran celebrate after the defeat of Makuta. CGI-Gali Surveys Ga-Wahi.png File:gawahi.png|A view of Ga-Wahi Ga-Koro plaza.png|Ga-Koro Lake_Naho.png|Ga-Koro on Naho Bay water village 2.png|Ga-Koro in ruins after a Tarakava laid waste to the village. pool room.png|A hut leading underwater water village 5.png|In the seas of Ga-Wahi water village 3.png water village 4.png pump.png|A pump in Ga-Koro nokamahut.png|Nokama's hut makuhut.png|Maku in her hut marka boat.png|Marka standing by a boat tamed tarakava.png|A Ga-Matoran cares for the tamed Tarakava bfmn gakoro.png|Ga-Koro in Battle for Mata Nui noteventrying 2.png|Ga-Wahi in the Mata Nui Explorer water village.png|Ga-Koro from a distance following the Bohrok attack. East Garden.png|The East Garden Hahli doing speed training with a Takea Shark in Ga-Wahi.png|Hahli doing speed training with a Takea shark in Ga-Wahi Naho_nuva_falls.png|The rebuilt sculpture over Naho Falls, this time resembling Gali Nuva's mask Old Fusa Path to Ga-Wahi beach.png|The Old Fusa Path leading to the other parts of Mata Nui Temple of Purity in Naho Bay.jpg|The Temple of Purity, yet to be purified Temple of Purity (after solving the puzzle).png|The Temple of Purity after Hahli purified all the water streams Le-Wahi File:Air village 3.png|The treetops of Le-Wahi CGI Lewa Mata in Le-Wahi Canopy.png|Lewa swinging through the trees in a promotional video Le-Koro Highway completion in MNOG.png|Onu-Matoran finally manage to complete a highway to Le-Wahi air village.png|The forest of Le-Wahi taipu in le-wahi.png|Taipu enjoys the sights Taipucaptured.png|...shortly before being captured by a Nui-Rama approaching the lake.png|Approaching Lake Kanae air village 5 lake kanae.png|Lake Kanae at the foot of Le-Koro. File:Air village 4.jpg|An elevator leading to Le-Koro le-koro bridge.png|The bridge to Le-Koro's plaza File:Air village2.png|Le-Koro Le-Matoran in Le-Koro in MNOG.PNG|The few Le-Matoran who survived Le-Koro's attack le-koro launchpad.png|Tamaru on one of Le-Koro's highest levels le-koro celebration.png|Matau, Taipu and the Le-Matoran celebrate in the traditional Le-Koronan fashion LBLMN Le-Wahi.png|Le-Wahi as depicted in BIONICLE: Legends of Mata Nui LBLMN Le-Matorans of Le-Koro Celebrating.png|Le-Matoran celebrate Makuta's defeat in Legends of Mata Nui Le-Wahi Rahi.jpg|Some of the many Rahi in Le-Wahi lewapowerless.PNG|A powerless Lewa Nuva in Le-Wahi Hahli doing an accuracy training in Le-Koro.png|Hahli tests her accuracy against several wooden Nui-Rama targets in Le-Koro's Disk Range Temple of Faith in Le-Koro.png|The Temple of Faith Po-Wahi File:Stone village 3.png|Po-Wahi File:Stone village.png|The Motara Desert of Po-Wahi File:Stone village 6.png|A road from Onu-Wahi distanthafuisdistant.png|A long desert road hafu carves.png|Hafu carving a road sign po-koro entrance.png|The entrance to Po-Koro from a distance mouth of po-koro.png|A close-up of Po-Koro's gate Po-Koro.jpg|Po-Koro out of business.png|Ahkmou's abandoned Koli Ball stand onewas hut.png|Turaga Onewa carving beds in his hut stone stadium.png|The stadium of Po-Koro stone village2.png|One of the goals in Po-Koro's Kolhii field Epena in the Koli field in Po-Koro.png koligame2.png|Po-Matoran playing Koli Cheering fans.png|Cheering fans in the Koli stadium Huki.png|Huki warms up in his home Mata-nui po-koro 2.png|A view of Po-Koro from the stadium quarry.png|The Quarry LBLMN Turaga Onewa and the Po-Matorans in Po-Koro Celebrating.png Onu-Wahi Papa_Nihu_Reef_Shore.png|The shores of the Papa Nihu Reef, where Onua's canister first washed up earth village 2.png|A tunnel in Onu-Wahi earth village 3.png|Entrance leading to the Cavern of Light lavapump.png|A magma pump in one of Onu-Wahi's mining tunnels; to the right is the locked entrance to the Cavern of Light cavern opened.png|Kaj stands next to the fixed pump and the now-opened lighstone cave Cavernoflight.png|Onu-Matoran mining Lightstones in the Cavern of Light earth village 4.png|The entrance to Onu-Koro earth village 5.png|Onu-Koro earth village.png|Onu-Koro in the midst of a blackout One of Onu-Koro mines.png|One of Onu-Wahi's mines mamru mine.png|Mamru stands on a ledge overlooking the Great Mine Elevator.png|Lifts leading to the various levels of the Great Mine Onu-Koro mine's cable car.png|The interior of one of said elevators Toa Mata Onua with his Kanohi as a symbol in Onu-Koro LBLMN.jpg LBLMN Secret area in Onu-Koro cave.png LBLMN Turaga Whenua and the villagers gather in Onu-Koro for a celebration.png|The Onu-Koronans celebrating the Toa Mata's first victory in BIONICLE: Legends of Mata Nui 250px-Onu-Koro Highway-1-.png Ko-Wahi North March Ko-Wahi.png|The Ko-Wahi side of the Tren Krom Break File:Ice village 6.png|Ko-Wahi ice village 2.png|Mount Ihu Kopekelookout.png|Kopeke monitors the Northern March icepuzzle.png|A puzzle blocks further entry into Ko-Wahi Snowcoveredguards.png|Pakastaa and Talvi guard the entrance to Ko-Koro ice village 1.png|Ko-Koro before the Bohrok attack ko - Sanctum.png|The exterior of Ko-Koro's Sanctum ice village 3.png|The interior of the Sanctum nuju seeking.png|Matoro and Turaga Nuju in the midst of The Seeking. ice village4.png|The frozen wastes of Ko-Wahi. ko celebration.png|The Ko-Koronans celebrate Makuta's initial defeat File:Ice village.png|Ko-Koro rebuilt ko-koro towers.png|Onu-Koro chimneys in Ko-Wahi Kini-Nui File:Kini-Nui.png|The Kini-Nui from a distance Kini-Nui.jpg File:Greattemple.png|The Kini-Nui Final preparations.png|The Toa Mata assemble to enter Makuta's lair Kini Nui.jpg|The Toa Mata approach the Suva Kaita Toa Mata at the Suva Kaita in Kini Nui.png|The Toa, now with their Golden Kanohi, watch as the Makoki Stones assemble kini battle.png|The Chronicler's Company defends Kini-Nui against Makuta's horde of infected Rahi Hahli looks at Kini Nui.PNG|Hahli gazes at the Kini-Nui in a vision Category:Galleries